blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Truck Rangers/Trivia
Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifteenth episode of the first season. * This episode reveals Blaze, AJ, Gabby, the Monster Machines, Joe and Gus are all Truck Rangers. * This is the first time Crusher encounters a skunk. * This episode reveals that Blaze is an excellent guitar player and singer. ** It's also revealed that Crusher can play the accordion. * This is the first and only time to date Stripes sings, as shown when he salutes and sings the Truck Rangers jingle. ** Stripes is the fifth Monster Machine other than Blaze to sing, after Darington, Crusher, Starla and Pickle. * This is the third episode where Crusher steals something after Tool Duel and The Jungle Horn. * Sound Wave Showdown is the first song that exceeds the usual 30-50 second length, as well as the first to last about a minute. ** It's also the first song to actually be sung onscreen by the characters, as songs are generally performed offscreen during montages. * Blaze is revealed to have a measure of four meters long. * The type of guitar that Blaze uses is a tenor electric, as despite having the appearance of a bass (having four knobs on the headstock instead of six), it sounds like a regular electric but in a mid-tone range. * This is the first episode where Starla is not seen with her cowboy hat throughout the whole episode. * This is the first episode that Blaze remains transformed for the rest of the episode. * Even though all the main characters were part of the Truck Rangers, they weren’t seen with such nor was Gabby shown leading the troop in future episodes. Running Gags *Crusher trying to earn the super ranger badges by cheating, but no matter how hard he tried, he comes across a skunk. Allusions *Whenever Gabby is about to arrive, the "Reveille" bugle call can be heard, which is a traditional call to wake up the members of a military facility at sunrise. *When Blaze defeats the Robo-Bear during Sound Wave Showdown, it's a reference to the Dora the Explorer episode "Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom", when Dora defeats the Greedy King. *The Truck Rangers are a spoof of the Boy Scouts or Girl Scouts of America. *The volume knob on Blaze's amplifier going up to eleven is a reference to the movie This Is Spinal Tap, where an amplifier has the same thing. Goofs * When Blaze and Stripes enter the cave and they come to the first set of tunnels, Stripes' hat is gone. * When Blaze and AJ raise the flag, the badges can be seen on the stage but later on, Gabby unveils them. ** In addition, while Blaze is transforming and when he starts his song to stop the Robo-Bear, the Super Bravery Badge can be seen on its post, even though it was stolen. In the next scene, the Robo-Bear is carrying it. * The position of the badges on Blaze's hat and its orientation repeatedly change throughout the episode. * In the opening scene, Stripes and Starla already have their respective badges on their hats even though they haven't earned them yet. The next time they're seen, they don't have them. * When AJ says, "Try another one, Blaze!" he moves and the mountain climbing badge can be seen on his sash despite not earning it until later. * When Gabby unveils the badges, a trapdoor opens on the stage to let them out, but when the robo-bear is about to steal the Super Bravery badge, the trapdoor is closed. * When Starla says "Hurry y’all, I’m slipping!" her Super Mountain Climbing badge is on her hat despite not earning it yet. * When Blaze starts playing another song in celebration of earning all three badges, the numbers on the amplifier’s volume knob have disappeared. * When Blaze transforms the volume knob is at 1, then when he starts playing it’s at 4 before going up to 11. Then when being congratulated, it’s at 1 again. * Twice in a row, when the camera zooms out to Starla yelling for help, Blaze’s hat has no badge on it. * The tops of Crusher’s exhaust pipes are missing when he says “What?!” upon seeing Blaze’s music is louder. * The first time Blaze salutes, he uses his right tire like everyone else, but in the rest of the episode he uses his left. * The flag is already raised in the opening shot but seconds later, Blaze raises it. * During the STEM song when Blaze and Stripes jump through a waterfall, AJ is missing. * When Stripes pops in and out of the bush looking for the croaking cave frog, his tail disappears after he goes back in on the left side. * When AJ deploys his Visor View, the catchlights on his eyes are independently positioned but returns back to normal after entering the cave. * Before Blaze and Stripes enter the cave, AJ's visor is white instead of orange. S1E14 Joe reels the line in; Darington and Ferris carry a canoe.png|Stripes has his badge when he shouldn't S1E14 Darington and Starla play tug-of-war.png|Starla has her badge when she shouldn't S1E14 Blaze starts playing a loud melody.png|The Super Bravery badge is on the stage despite the fact the robo-bear stole it S1E14 Overview of campground.png|The flag is already raised before Blaze raises it. S1E14 Blaze greeting the viewer.png|The badges are on the stage, before Gabby unveils them. S1E14 Hurry up.png|Starla has her badge when she shouldn’t S1E14 Blaze starts playing another song.png|The numbers on Blaze’s volume knob are missing S1E14 Crusher "WHAT?!".png|The tops of Crusher’s exhaust pipes are missing Home Media Releases DVD *The Great Summer Campout Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Teamwork Wins! Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia